


Happiness for Three

by bitsnbobs



Series: Added Scenes [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brief Gordon mention, Conversations, December 1st 2016, Gen, Spoilers, Understanding, ep tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: 'Liv stared at Robert before relenting. Eyes flicking towards the floor, she whispered, “I want us to be happy.”'Robert and Liv have a talk about using her money to buy a house.





	

Robert was busy making a brew when Liv came into the back room,

“Hey, do you want one?” has asked, gesturing to her with the kettle.

“Erm…alright,” she shrugged as she plonked herself down at the table, picking up one of Charity’s magazines to read, “Where’s Aaron? He got over himself yet?”

“Liv,” Robert scolded, turning round with a scowl. 

Liv sighed, “Oh come on! I’m not the one who stormed off?”

Robert took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. Abandoning the kettle, he took a seat opposite Liv. She looked at him challengingly. 

“Liv,” Robert started, voice calm, “You know why he stormed off.”

Liv blinked, “Yeah, but-"

“Yeah, but?” Robert raised his eyebrows, before taking another breath, “Liv, he was upset.”

“I was just trying to help,” she fired back, tone accusatory. 

Robert nodded, “I know, I know…and I think Aaron realises that too. It’s just…hard.”

Liv stared at Robert before relenting. Eyes flicking towards the floor, she whispered, “I want us to be happy.”

“I know,” Robert said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “But it is the ‘us’ you need to think about.”

“What?” Liv said, looking back up properly, nose wrinkled. 

Robert smiled sadly, “If you used your money to buy us a home then you would be happy, I would be happy but…”

“Aaron wouldn’t be,” Liv finished, beginning to understand. She nodded slowly before titling her head, “But it is my money now.”

Robert squeezed her shoulder, “I know. And if you were buying this just for you then Aaron wouldn’t have a problem but Liv, we’re asking him to settle in a home built by Gordon.” He didn't say 'your dad' because although they were the same person, sometimes it seemed like they weren't. Liv, thankfully, only knew parts of that man's darkness. 

They sat in silence for a moment as Liv processed Robert’s words. 

“It would be so much easier,” Liv mumbled but Robert could tell she was giving up her argument,

He snorted, “It would but when have we ever done easy?”

Liv rolled her eyes and then smiled, “We’ll work something else out.”

“Yeah, we will,” Robert agreed, giving her shoulder one last squeeze and then standing up to finish making the brews. 

“Is Aaron ok?” Liv’s question was quiet and tentative.

Robert turned back to see her biting her lip and fiddling with her hands. She looked so young.

“He will be,” Robert told her, with a smile, and then his shoulders dropped, “It doesn’t help that I’ve messed up too.”

Liv scoffed, “Well, that’s nothing new.”

“Oi!” Robert protested but finding he didn’t have much defence, he let it drop.

“I think we should tell Chas we’re moving to New Zealand and really freak her out,” Liv stated with a laugh as she flicked through her magazine.

Robert chuckled but shook his head, “Let’s not freak out Chas, ok? She worries. Instead, you could help me find a way to get at Charity?”

Liv shut her magazine and turned to face Robert, “I’m in. I’ve got hundreds of ideas already.”

…


End file.
